The present invention relates to a fusible link unit which cuts off an overcurrent flowing in an electric circuit.
A battery is installed in, for example, a vehicle, which is a mobile unit, as a power supply for supplying electric power to various types of electronic devices installed in the vehicle. Electric wires connected to the electronic devices are electrically connected to the battery via a fusible link unit, for example, so that electric power is supplied from the battery to the electronic equipment. The fusible link unit distributes electric power from the battery to the individual electronic devices and prevents the supply of excessive electric power to the electronic devices.
As a fusible link unit like this, there has been proposed a fusible link unit which can deal with changes in the numbers of terminals of fuse busbars on a battery side and an alternator side which change with model type and grade with as small a change in design as possible by branching currents conducted from the alternator side and the battery side via fuses (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).    [Patent Document 1] JP-A-2004-186005
With the related fusible link unit that has been described above, however, in the event that the input direction from the alternator is changed due to conditions on the vehicle side, in order to deal with the change in input direction from the alternator, although the fuse busbars and output form (the numbers of connectors and terminals) remain the same, two types of fusible link units have to be prepared separately. Because of this, the number of components is increased and the number of steps to control the components is increased, leading to a problem that the production costs become high eventually.